


Pole Dancing of Sorts

by CLynnB



Series: Stargate Civilians [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate SG-1, The A-Team (TV), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Author knows nothing about martial arts., Face has skills, Faith wants to learn them, Implied/Referenced Torture, It probably shows., Training Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynnB/pseuds/CLynnB
Summary: There's been rumors of a skill set that Face has that Faith is rather interested in learning.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Faith Lehane/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne
Series: Stargate Civilians [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203962
Kudos: 13





	Pole Dancing of Sorts

Faith caught up to Face rather easily, slipping her arm through his and grinning up at him. He was a little startled, but didn’t really show it; if she hadn’t been so good at reading people, she probably wouldn’t have noticed. He was good—but then, he had to be, what with his ‘job’ before they’d all ended up here. (She’d been curious, and had looked up more about the A-Team when they’d gotten home. She didn’t want all her information to come from Xander.)

“Rumor is you’re able to kill someone with just your thighs,” she said, her voice low and sultry. She gave him a look, bobbing her eyebrows. 

He laughed a little, shaking his head. “Rumor says you can do the same,” he replied, but it was flirty and he returned the sultry look. Clearly he was implying something else, and she laughed back. She may be in a committed relationship with Xander and Oz, but that didn’t mean she was against some flirting, and her boys knew that was as far as it would go. Besides, she was pretty sure that Face didn’t want anything from her or anyone else at this time. 

“You’d have to ask my boys,” she countered, grinning. But then she sobered a little, giving him a fond look. “But really, I heard B.A. and Murdock talking about how you can defend yourself if tied up. Seems like a pretty good skill to have.”

Face paused, biting at his lip, and then he shrugged. “I guess.” He glanced down at her, considering her wide-eyes for a moment. “I’m guessing you want to learn?”

“Not just me,” Faith said with a shrug of her own. “I think the rest of the ‘cutoff crew’ should be in on the lesson, yo,” she said with a sardonic grin. “What with all the rumors of their adventures.” The ‘cutoff crew’ she’d mentioned was the group that had been injured while on the planet with the Game Master—they’d all had to turn their pants into cutoffs to treat their injuries. Faith had joined the group not because of injury (being the only one of the ‘crew’ not injured) but because she’d been wearing constricting leather. 

Face was silent for a moment and then sighed. “Shall we find them, then?”

“Ez is already in the gym,” Faith said. “A lot of our group are.” She directed Face down a hall, heading for Daniel’s office. The man hardly ever left the space, and Faith had gotten in the habit of joining him in there while she studied for her GED (a requirement of her being hired by the SGC, but one they were willing to help with). It was usually pretty quiet in Daniel’s office, so long as Jack didn’t drop by, and the man was a great help with history. 

Daniel, of course, was holed up in the office studying a bunch of pictures that SG4 had brought back from some planet of the other. He’d been in there for far too long if the circles under his eyes were any indication. Face waited at the door as Faith practically skipped into the room, throwing an arm around Daniel and pulling him away. “Come on, Danny boy, we’re going to learn some new skills.”

“What?” Daniel asked, blinking at them in a startled way. “Faith, wait. I have to finish that translation.” He struggled against her, but wasn’t really a match for her strength.

“You have to get out more, you mean,” Faith scowled. She tightened her hold and shook him a little. “Come on, man, live a little. Faceman is gonna teach us how to protect ourselves when we’re tied up.”

Daniel paused, blinking over at Face. “Really?” Face shrugged. Daniel sighed and stopped struggling. “That’d actually be useful to know,” he grumbled. “Considering…”

“Yeah,” Faith nodded, threading her arm through his the same way she had to Face earlier, now that she wasn’t fighting against the man. “Gonna get Ezra in on it too, yo. Hear you two need the lessons with your luck.”

Meanwhile, in the gym, a large group was watching as Josiah and Teal’c were having a friendly spar. They were circling each other, and both were pulling their hits, not wanting to cause any real harm. Xander and Ezra were talking softly in one corner, about what no one really knew. Hannibal and Murdock were speaking in another—although it looked more like Murdock was rattling off some story and Hannibal was humoring him with a large grin. Nathan and Vin were talking, and B.A was just finishing up his own workout routine at the weight bars. There was a mix of other SGC personnel scattered around the room, some paying attention to the time-travelers, some to the sparring, but most were doing their own workouts.

B.A. looked up when Nathan joined him, the younger man looking a little perturbed as he watched Murdock ramble in the corner. “Why do you let him call you that?” Nathan asked.  
B.A. blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Call me what?”

“Mudsucker,” Nathan scowled, crossing his arms. B.A. just stared for a long moment until Nathan shifted. “It’s sounds racist. Why do you let him?”

B.A. stared at the man some more before letting out an incredulous laugh. “Racist? Fool, I grew up in the 60’s. I know racist and it ain’t Murdock.” He turned, yelling across the gym. “Hey Crazy, get your butt over here.”

Murdock looked up, pointed at himself and then sauntered over. “B.A. my man, what can I do for ya?” he asked, slinging an arm over B.A.’s shoulder and then quickly retracting it at the man’s threatening look. 

“This here fool wants to know what a mudsucker is,” B.A. grumbled.

Murdock grinned. “Mudsucker. Types of birds that fish in muddy waters. Stubborn things. Find food by looking for the shiny reflections of the scales.” He patted B.A.’s chest, rattling the many gold chains and grinning madly. “Our B.A. here sure does love the shiny things.” He practically scurried away, distracted by the entrance of Face, Faith and Daniel. B.A. watched as Murdock flung an arm around Face, felt his friend tense and deftly removed his arm in a smooth movement. Something was up with their conman, then.

“See,” B.A. scowled. “Named me after a bird, man.” He shook his head.

Nathan nodded slowly, apparently thinking over this information. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to offend,” he said. “Just heard the word, and I know that there are some fish called mudsuckers ‘cause they burrow in mud and stuff. I just didn’t know that there were birds called that too.”

B.A. tilted his head. “Don’t be so quick to judge, sucka,” he said, but the tone was easy, and Nathan nodded in agreement. “Better see what those fools are up to, yeah?” he said, motioning to where Face, Daniel and Faith had joined up with Ezra.

Face sighed to himself, watching B.A. walk over. “Right, okay,” he muttered. “So, you want to know how to defend yourself if you find yourself tied to a pole or something,” he said. Faith nodded, Daniel and Ezra both shrugged. Face sighed again, removing his jacket and loosening his tie so he could pull it off. “The move I’m going to show you is dangerous, though. It’s almost always fatal. But that’s because it’s a fast move. If we go really slowly and use our biggest members, then maybe this can work.”

Hannibal frowned, moving closer. “I thought you said you learned this move on a date,” he pointed out. 

Face grimaced. “Okay. So, Natalia was CIA, right?” he asked, and Hannibal nodded, remembering the story. “Our date was a little…interrupted. I learned ‘cause I had to, and then I showed her how to rig up a flame thrower and…well…it was an exciting date, I can easily say that.”

There were wide eyes all around at that one, but Hannibal was frowning. “Just how many of your dates end up in hostage situations and fire fights?” he asked, sounding suspicious.

Face grinned, just a little. “Aww Hannibal,” he said, using his con man smile. “You don’t expect me to kiss and tell, do you?”

“Face…”

Face shrugged. “Not too many.” He moved forward, towards where a few support beams were separating the room. “If B.A., Teal’c and Josiah were to be willing to help us, it would be great.” The aforementioned men moved a bit closer, each of them frowning a little. “We’re going to be moving really slowly, so you need to move with us.”

Murdock stepped up close to Face, handcuffs in hand. They didn’t ask where he’d gotten them, although Faith was grinning a little suspiciously. “You okay?” Murdock whispered. At Face’s nod, he stepped around the man, securing Face’s hands behind the pillar, effectively ‘tying’ the man up. He did the same to Faith and Daniel on the pillars next to Face. Ezra would take his turn after they had.

The gym was silent by this point, everyone watching this demonstration, although Hannibal was watching each restrained member, apparently making sure nothing went wrong. Xander was frowning a little too, and then he called out to remind Faith not to break the cuffs, because they knew she could. Faith gave a little nod, blinking a bit. She hadn’t thought of that.

“Okay,” Face said, taking a breath. He looked up and motioned with his head for the three large men to stand in front of them. B.A. took his place in front of Face, Josiah in front of Daniel and Teal’c in front of Faith. “Watch me carefully. I’ll go as slow as I can. Remember,” he said to B.A. “to move with me. The idea is that this move is a fast move, one that is so quick that your attacker can’t react to it.” 

Face tensed, bracing himself against the pole and then lifting his legs at the waist so that he was suspended in air against the pole. There were a few muttered comments about that, because that was a difficult move in and of itself. Face then slowly straightened his legs, wrapping them around B.A.’s neck. He very carefully and slowly twisted his hips, forcing one thigh against B.A.’s shoulder while the other pressed inward’s against the man’s jaw.

B.A. moved with Face’s movements, dropping to one side. His eyes had widened, though, when he’d felt the force of that move, even slowly. It was easily enough to break his neck, and if Face had done it as fast as he’d said it would need to be done, B.A. wouldn’t have stood much of a chance.

They repeated the move twice more before B.A. called a halt, as Face’s breath was getting just a little too shaky. Memories, the older member figured, and Murdock was quick to unlock the cuffs. Ezra took Face’s place, and Face watched as Faith, Daniel and Ezra all tried the move for themselves, moving slowly. 

Daniel had the most issues, as he didn’t have the same amount of core strength that Faith and Face had. Ezra struggled just a bit with that, but realized that if he moved quickly to get his legs in position, then he could slow down enough to not hurt Josiah for the final part of the move.

No one was hurt, although everyone could see why that move would be so deadly. If you did it fast enough, there was no counter that would effectively keep your neck from getting snapped. 

There were murmurs coming from the SGC personnel that had stuck around to watch. Most people, even military people, weren’t taught moves like these, after all. But all of them could see why it could be useful to know.

Also…flame throwers?

That was a story that they’d have to get out of Face at some point or another. 

Finally, Face as content that his ‘students’ could adequately perform the move. It was as good as they were going to get doing a slow practice, because there was no way to definitely know if they’d gotten it without actually killing someone, and they didn’t really want to do that. The ‘students’ were released, with Faith giving Face a hug and a peck on the cheek before walking off with Xander. 

Bemused, Face turned to Hannibal and gave a bit of a shrug. Hannibal, though, wasn’t entirely fooled; Face still looked just a little shaky. “Murdock has been wanting to catch up on a few movies,” the colonel said. “You up for it?”

Face sighed, knowing the molly-coddling ways of his teammates, but gave in gracefully. An early night wouldn’t be a bad thing anyway, since they were supposed to be moving into their new house tomorrow. And besides, if they all fell asleep during the movies, then that meant there’d be someone there to wake him up if the nightmares started again. 

Family. What could you do, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, there are two types of mudsuckers--the birds and the fish. I wanted to know why Murdock always called B.A. a mudsucker so I looked into it, and while I don't have a definitive answer (not a canon one at least) I figured he'd be naming B.A. after the bird, since they like shiny things.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about martial arts, but the move I have Face teaching them is something that I figured could work in theory at least. Hence why it has to be a fast move. I'm sure there'd be a way to counter it, but again, I know nothing.


End file.
